


Lost Boy

by Ferith12



Category: Highlander: The Series, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Child Murder, Dark, Gen, but a lot of children get deadified, fair warning: i have not actually read Peter Pan, i feel like i should warn you about that, is a thing that happens, it's not graphic at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: Peter died a long, long time ago.





	Lost Boy

Peter died a long, long time ago. He doesn’t know how long it was, but he thinks he must at least be older now than his mother was once. That’s positively ancient.

Every child grows up.

Every child but one.

At least that’s what Peter thought. He watched other children grow and hoped they’d be like him. They never were.

There was a man who liked to chase Peter all over London. He had a hook for a hand and Peter liked to make believe he was a pirate, and Peter was a brave swashbuckling hero. He always felt a weird feeling when the man was coming, so he was always prepared. He called the man Captain Hook and imagined all sorts of adventures for them in his head. 

But it was no fun to have grand adventures when you’re all alone, so Peter took to stealing babies from trams and things. It took some time for them to grow to be of any use, and he lost quite a few of them, because he had no idea what to do with babies at all. But after a while some of them grew into excellent playmates, and followed him about and did as they were told most of the time, and Peter had a jolly good time.

When they started to show signs of growing up, Peter killed them, always hoping that this next one would wake up and have adventures with him forever.

They never did. 

Peter stole lots and lots of children, sometimes babies, and sometimes older ones. Mostly he killed them in the end, but a few of them escaped home to their parents and their normal, mundane lives, and when they grew up they told stories about him and their half-pretend, half-forgotten adventures to their own children.

Eventually, Peter slipped up and wasn’t quite quick enough, and the man, who was not called Captain Hook and was not a pirate, but did wear a very sharp sword, caught him and took his head, and that was the end of Peter Pan.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that Peter lives in a world where Mara doesn't. Although, who knows? He could have slipped through the cracks.


End file.
